


Love-Hate Relationship

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaki is a rich handsome guy that anyone would dream of, yet, he's in love with someone who is arrogant and have a sharp tongue. The one Takaki likes happens to be his friend's butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Love-Hate Relationship  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG (There will be R later)  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama?  
 **Summary :** Takaki is a rich handsome guy that anyone would dream of, yet, he's in love with someone who is arrogant and have a sharp tongue. The one Takaki likes happens to be his friend's butler.

  
~~~  
Takaki Yuya. Some things to describe him are : rich, handsome, and perfect. He has such dark past, but hey that’s only the past. He’s a well-educated young business man, which happens to be the 3rd richest person in Japan.  He can be a well behaved person, yet sometimes he can be very annoying. He’s hilarious too sometime.  
At the moment Takaki is buttoning his shirt, he’s about to go to his best-friend house, who is currently sick. So he’s about to see him, to check up on him. He grabs his car key while looking at his phone.  
  
“It has been 3 days huh?” Said Takaki while looking at the calendar of his phone. His best-friend haven’t awake from his unconsciousness for about 3 days. Therefore, Takaki is a bit worried.  
“I better hurry to his house~” Takaki said. Though he said this not because he’s worried over his friend but for something else. Actually nee, at his best-friend house, there’s someone Takaki likes so much.  
“Sis! I’m going to visit Kota!” Takaki yells out to his sister while walking to his car.  
  
“Un. Take care, Yuya~” His sister replied.  
  
\--  
  
When Takaki arrives at Yabu’s residence, he was warmly welcomed by Yabu’s butlers. Well, Takaki and Yabu has been best-friend for quite some time so they already know Takaki.  
  
“Good morning, Yuya-sama, please come in.” Said Yuro, who happens to be the head butler there. Takaki nods. Actually he’s a bit disappointed, because the one who greets him is not the one he likes.  
  
“Yuya-niichan!” said Kei, Yabu’s boyfriend, who happens to be Takaki’s brother. Well, not real brother though.  
  
“Hello, Kei, how’s Kota?” Takaki asks as he pats Kei’s head.  
  
“He is not awake yet…” Kei said sadly. Takaki nods and pats Kei’s head again.  
  
“Don’t worry~ He’ll be awake soon~ For now, why don’t you play with me?” Takaki said while hugging Kei, then someone whacks his head.  
  
“Kota-sama would be EXTREAMLY displease with you hugging Kei-sama, so please let go.” A certain someone said. This is him~ The one Takaki likes. The one Takaki wanted to meet. His name is Arioka Daiki. He’s Yabu’s butler too. The youngest, smartest and yet the most impolite butler.  
  
“How dare you? I’m your master friend you know! You should be polite to me~” Takaki scolds him cutely. Daiki rolled his eyes and serve the tea on the table alone with some snacks.  
  
“Whatever.” Daiki said, then he walks away to the kitchen. Takaki pouts. No because Daiki’s behavior, but because Daiki is leaving.  
  
“Hey! Won’t you at least apologize?” Takaki asks. Daiki giggles.  
  
“To an idiot like you? Huh… no thanks…” Daiki said casually then he walks away to the kitchen. Takaki rolled his eyes. Though Takaki likes Daiki, sometimes Daiki can be irritating too.  
  
“Aggh… He’s so irritating!” Takaki said. Kei giggles and shakes his head.  
  
“But you said you like him, right?” Kei innocently asks. Takaki blushes a little and nods shily. Ah, Takaki can be cute sometimes.  
  
“Well yeah… … But oh who can stand his attitude like that?! Can he act a little cuter?” Takaki pouts. Kei laughs out loud and pats Takaki’s back.  
  
“Well, who knows~” Kei said before he leaves Takaki alone on the living room. When Takaki is all alone, Haru (Yabu’s butler too) comes in the living room with some fresh fruits.  
  
“Excuse me sir, do you want some Cherries? I just picked them up from the back yard.” Haru said as he offered the fresh cherries. Takaki shakes his head and sighs. By just looking at Takaki’s behavior, Haru knows what’s the problem.  
“Is it, Daiki again, sir?” Haru asks. Takaki sighs and nods.  
  
“How do you know?” Takaki asks.  
  
“Well, it is written on your face, sir. May I suggest something, Yuya-sama?” Haru says. Takaki took an interest to the ‘suggestion’ Haru mentioned so he looks up to Haru.  
  
“Un, tell me.” Takaki says. Haru giggles.  
  
“Well, sir, if you like him, then simply ask him to a date.” Haru said as if it is an easy thing to do. Well, asking someone to a date can be tensing, right?  
  
“It’s not that easy!” Takaki said while pouting.  
  
“Well, not literary a date, Yuya-sama. What I mean is, like going somewhere just the two of you. Make excuses by saying : ‘I want to buy a present for Kei, so can you go with me and help me choosing?’ or ‘I want to buy my sister a new shoes, and she is about your size so can you help me buying the present?’. That way, you don’t really need to literary asking him to a date.” Haru said. Takaki thinks for a while and started to think that this is a good idea.  
  
“That’s brilliant, Haru! Thank you~” Takaki said happily while smiling so widely.  
  
“You’re welcome, sir.” Haru said. Then Takaki happily walks to the kitchen.  
  
“I’m going to ask him right now~” Takaki said cutely while cutely walk to the kitchen which makes Haru laughs over that.  
  
\--  
  
Takaki happily taps Daiki’s shoulder who is currently chopping some onions. Daiki looks at Takaki for a while then he continues chopping the onions.  
  
“Daiki-chan~” Takaki cutely calls for his crush. Daiki keeps on chopping the onion.  
“You’re assigned to the kitchen, aren’t you Daiki?” Takaki asks. He’s right though. Daiki is in charge of the kitchen.  
  
“Yeah. What’s with it?” Daiki said casually while taking some carrots. Takaki smiled widely. Assigned to the kitchen duty means he’s going to be free after lunch until dinner comes.  
  
“Jaa, after lunch you would have some free time right?” Takaki asks. Daiki just nods and not minding Takaki too much.  
“Then, can you accompany me to the flower shop for a while?” Takaki asks. But why flower?  
  
“Why?” Daiki asks plainly.  
  
“I want to buy a flower for someone special, and I think I need help to choose some flower for her. Can you go with me?” Takaki said. Daiki rolled his eyes.  
  
“What? For your girlfriend? Why should it be me who help you anyway?” Daiki asks, he sounds rather angry. Takaki shakes his head.  
  
“Not my girlfriend. She’s just someone very special~” Said Takaki nicely. Again, Daiki rolled his eyes he even lets out ‘Tsk.’ As if he’s jealous.  
“So? Please come with me? Nee? Nee? Nee?” Takaki asks cutely, he even begs for it.  
  
“No. What if Kota-sama awakes? He will need my assistance too.” Daiki said. It’s just an excuse though, he knows Haru and Yuro would give Yabu enough assistance.  
  
“He’ll be fine! Beside Kei is here, and Yuro also here. There’re more than enough to assist Kota. Nee? Nee? Please go with me~ I cannot ask anyone else but you, so pleeeeaasseeee~” Takaki begs. Daiki sighs, he doesn’t have any excuses left. So he doesn’t really have a choice but to nods and agree.  
  
“Un. I’ll right, I’ll go with you.” Daiki said. He finally gives in. Takaki smiled widely.  
  
“Arigatouuuu! Jaa, I’ll be waiting for you nee, once you’re done cooking, go to the living room and we’ll go nee~” Takaki said excitedly. He sounds like a 5-year-old kid who receive 10 packs of candy.  
  
“Un. Whatever.” Daiki said casually while putting some of the carrots to the boiling water.  
  
“Oh, we’ll have lunch on the way too, nee~” Takaki said. He thought a lunch would be a good step. Well, during lunch usually people would talk to each other, right? By talking to each other, their relationship would grow deeper, wouldn’t it?  
  
“Un.” Daiki replied shortly.  
  
“Oh, and don’t wear your butler uniform.” Takaki said. Daiki nods. Then Takaki goes out to the kitchen, leaving Daiki alone. Then Daiki continues cooking, though his cheeks turning red by now. No no, he’s not sick, he’s just in love.  
  
“To think… Yuya-sama asked me out…” Daiki mumbles to himself. Then his cheeks turning even redder.  
“Ugggghhh~ I must restrain myself!” Daiki shakes his head.  
“It’s not a date, Daiki. He’s just needs your help to pick flower for someone special…” Daiki said to himself. He looks like an idiot now, but well, love always makes people looks idiot. Then Daiki snaps about something. He stirs his cooking while sadly mumbling :  
  
“Come to think about it… I wonder… Who’s Yuya-sama’s special person is?”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Have you notice?  
This is related to My Dear Pet II,  
though the relation is not that much,  
I just reuse the character there, so no need to read My Dear Pet to read this,  
but in case you have :  
I'm making some 'different' plot of confession (than the confession Kei tells to Yabu on the My Dear Pet II)  
so don't worry, the plot isn't spoiled yet ahahaha~

Please do leave me a comment nee~  
I'll be please to have it~  
and  
Thank you for reading!  



	2. Love-Hate Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaki and Daiki go to the flower shop together for Takaki's special persons which turns out to be kind of a date.

**Title :** Love-Hate Relationship  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama?  
 **Summary :** Takaki and Daiki go to the flower shop together for Takaki's special persons which turns out to be kind of a date.

  
~~~  
Daiki already finish with his cooking, so he goes to his room to change his clothes. In his head, he is still thinking : ‘who is Takaki’s special someone?’. Daiki sighs while wearing his casual shirt and wears his hat.  After he’s ready he grabs his wallet and phone, then he silently walks to the living room. Takaki already waiting there with Yuro, who is accompanying him.  
  
“So? Where are we going again?” Daiki asks. Takaki looks at him and got amazed. Daiki is soooo adorable. Though he is just in casual clothes but the looks so adorable. Daiki wears a stylist-yet-plain shirt with long jeans, some bracelets are beautifully attached to his left hand while his right hand has a watch.  
  
“Wow… you look unusual…” Takaki said. Though what he means by ‘unusual’ is in a positive way, but Daiki got a little angry with it. Well, indeed what he said is a bit ambiguous.  
  
“What do you mean, you baka?!” Daiki said angrily. Takaki got panic. Well, he doesn’t mean to make Daiki angry. He actually meant to compliment Daiki.  
  
“No no! I… I mean… it was… I mea—“ Since Takaki is panic, he’s idiot with words. He doesn’t know how to explain which makes Daiki losses his patience. Yuro who has been seeing it laughs lightly.  
  
“Enough! I don’t want to hear anything from an idiot like you!” Daiki said, a little yelling. Takaki pouts. He doesn’t like being called ‘idiot’.  
  
“Don’t call me idiot! I am not idiot, chibi!” Takaki said. Daiki rolled his eyes. Oh, how he hates the ‘insulting’ Takaki. Though, Daiki, himself, likes to insult Takaki. Daiki pouts and walks away from the living room.  
“Hey! Where are you going?!” Takaki asks while chasing Daiki. Takaki grabs Daiki’s hand to hold him from walking away. Daiki stopped and looks at Takaki with such hateful eyes.  
  
“What?! I don’t want to go with someone who called me ‘chibi’! Go find yourself another companion!” Daiki said as he tries to let go of Takaki’s hand. Takaki sighs and gently holds both of Daiki’s hand.  
  
“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. Don’t be angry. I won’t call you that again…” Takaki said. Daiki looked down, he is thinking if he should forgive him or not. But in the end, he did forgive him.  
  
“Alright. Just, let’s go, before I changed my mind again.” Daiki said as he lets go of Takaki’s hands. Takaki smiles happily. Ah, how Daiki loves that smile. That smile of happiness Takaki owns.  
  
“Un, let’s go~” Takaki said.  
  
\--  
  
Now, both of them are on Takaki’s car. Takaki drives his car to a flower shop. Daiki doesn’t say much nor asking anything. He’s just looking outside the window and enjoy the view of the town. Takaki wants to trigger a conversation, but he’s too tense.  
  
“…Say… um… Daiki…” Takaki nervously calls for Daiki. Daiki casually looks at Takaki.  
  
“What?” Daiki asks.  
  
“What do you want to eat for lunch?” Takaki asks, he finally finds something good to trigger a conversation. Daiki thinks while looking at the window. By that time, they passes through the pizza shop which attracted Daiki’s attention.  
“How about pizza?” Takaki asks as he notices that Daiki was attracted by the pizza shop.  
  
“Well… I never eaten pizza… so I guess it’s okay…” Daiki said slowly. Takaki tilts his head.  
  
“Eh? Never? Like really never?” Takaki asks while keep driving to the flower shop.  
  
“Well… yeah. Ever since I was a kid, I always eat simple home-cooking or instant food. I never really went out to eat. You see… I lived alone and never had a family…” Daiki said sadly. Takaki somehow felt sorry and regretted that he had asked. But then Daiki smiled again.  
“But Kota-sama hired me, and called me as a member of his ‘family’. It makes me happy, and that’s why I looked up to Kota-sama so much~” Daiki said. Takaki nods, he feels relieved that Daiki isn’t feeling sad.  
  
“Kota is kind nee…” Takaki said. Daiki nods and smiled even wider.  
“Oh yeah… you mentioned home-cooking food earlier. If you never eaten pizza, I never eaten home-cooking food.” Takaki said while keeps concentrating on the road. Daiki looks at Takaki in confusion.  
  
“Eh? Seriously? Aren’t you rich? You can always hire a butler to cook you home-cooking food.” Daiki said. Now that he mentioned it. He’s right. He can just always ask his butler to cook homemade food, wbut he never done that.  
  
“Well… My sister is actually sick. She’s having a well… terrible sickness. All my butlers are concentrating on treating her. I have 5 butlers by the way. My big brother can cook! But… he’s in jail, and before he was in jail, he was always busy. So… I always eat outside, or not eating at all…” Takaki said. Daiki lowered his head. He never know that Takaki has such sad life. By that time, they arrived on the flower shop. So Takaki parked the car and takes off his seat belt.  
“Come on, let’s pick some flower~” Takaki said.  
  
\--  
  
Both of them are inside the flower shop. Takaki can’t decide which flower he has to buy, ot what flower does he has to choose.  
  
“Can you help me?” Takaki asks to Daiki while looking at some Daisy on the table. Daiki nods.  
  
“First, what kind of person you’re going to give the flower?” Daiki asks. Takaki mumbles for a while then he thinks. Then with a gentle look on his face he answers.  
  
“The first person is high-spirited person and she’s also beautiful yet delicate. The second person is loving and he’s brave. While the third person is beautiful, cheerful, innocent, and he’s pure.” Takaki said. Daiki nods. In his heart he’s wondering who are the persons Takaki wanted to give the bouquets for?  
  
“Jaa, first person should have Hibiscus for her delicate beauty and Freesia for her spirit. The second would have Pansy for loving heart and Delphinium for his braveness. As for the third person, Orchid for his beauty, Yellow Carnation for his cheerfulness, Daisy for his innocence, and white rose for his purity.” Daiki says. He sure knows a lot about flowers.  
  
“Woah~ You sure know a lot about flower~” Takaki says while staring at Daiki in amazed.  
  
“Well, I like gardening~ though I always assigned to kitchen by Yuro-san…” Daiki said with a right smile while looking at some flower.  
  
\--  
  
After buying the flower, Takaki drives somewhere again with Daiki. The road is empty and they are almost out from the town. Daiki also can see the beach already.  
  
“Where are we?” Daiki asks. Takaki smiled.  
  
“This is my special persons’ place~ I have 3 special someone, and 2 of them are here~ Come on~” Takaki said as he finished parking his car. He takes the flower he bought from the back seat and get off the car. Daiki also get off the car.  
  
“Want me to help to bring those?” Daiki asks as he sees Takaki having trouble to bring the 3 bouquets. Takaki smiled.  
  
“No. It’s okay~” Takaki said. Then he climbs the stairs. Daiki followed him. They are on a hill near the beach. It looks so lovely yet… so quite. When finally they reach the top of the hill, Daiki realized that they are on the graveyard. Both of them falls in silence as Takaki walks to certain graves.  
“Here we are~” Takaki said as he shows a couple of grave. Takaki mourns for a while, Daiki also do the same. Takaki smiled and takes the first bouquet.  
  
“For the most high-spirited and beautiful mother~” Takaki said as he puts down the bouquet. Daiki gets it now, the special someone is Takaki’s mother. Then Takaki goes to the next grave.  
“…and for the most loving and bravest father~” Takaki said as he puts down the second bouquet. Takaki smiled and look far away to the sea. Daiki keeps in silent as he doesn’t know what to say to Takaki.  
“One bouquet left~” Takaki said cheerfully.  
  
“Who is it for? Your brother?” Daiki asks, he is curious on this third person. Takaki said he is cheerful, innocent, beautiful and pure. Daiki wonders who the third person is.  
  
“Nope~” Takaki said. He smiled nicely.  
“This third person… I don’t know since when he’s special for me, or why he’s special for me… I just feel that he’s precious to me… At least I think so~” Takaki said dearly as he looks far away. Daiki gets even more curious.  
  
“Maybe you’re in love with him?” Daiki asks. He makes a guess.  
  
“Maa~ I guess so~” Takaki said while laughing.  
“Well, he’s so beautiful, so adorable, so kind, so pure, so innocent and cheerful. So I think it’s not weird if I fall for him, right?” Takaki says nicely. He looks at Daiki with such nice smile which makes Daiki skips a beat.  
  
“So… who is this special someone?” Daiki asks. He really wants to know, for what it takes, he wants to know. Takaki smiled dearly and then he giggles. Daiki blushes when he sees how handsome Takaki is when he’s smiling. Then Takaki holds the bouquet dearly, he stretched his hands to give the bouquet to Daiki before he said :  
  
“It’s you… Daiki~”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Chap 2... accomplished!  
Hope you like it nee~  
Sorry it's a little late~

I wonder what kind of reaction Takaki would get from Daiki ahahaha~  
Jaa, please do leave me a comment nee~  
I would be really happy to get it~  
and,

**Thank you for reading!**   



	3. Love-Hate Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally Takaki reveal who is the special person to Takaki. So, What does Daiki do?

**Title :** Love-Hate Relationship  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama? comedy  
 **Summary :** And finally Takaki reveal who is the special person to Takaki. So, What does Daiki do?

  
~~~  
Daiki blushes so hard that his face looks like an apple. Takaki can see that so well which makes Takaki giggles lightly. Yappari, Daiki is adorable. Daiki doesn’t know how to react and he ended up whacking Takaki’s head.  
  
“What’s that for?!” Takaki asks as he feels a slight pain on his head due to Daiki’s whack.  
  
“I… don’t know!” Daiki said. It seems like he’s too nervous and shy that he doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. He’s such shy boy~  
  
“Come on, take it~ This bouquet was made specially for you…” Takaki said gently. Daiki’s hands are shaking and he takes the bouquet. Takaki laughs lightly and pats Daiki’s head.  
“No need to be so shy~ It’s just me anyway~” Takaki said. Daiki blushes even more. But… one thing… Takaki doesn’t really confess yet. He doesn’t ask Daiki to be his boyfriend, right?  
  
“Th…Tha…Thank you…” Daiki said in such small voice. Takaki nods.  
  
“Jaa, let’s have lunch?” Takaki says as he walks away from the grave, Daiki followed him while still blushing.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, they are eating their lunch. As they have discussed it earlier they are eating pizza and soup. Daiki still feeling tense. It seems like he’s still feeling nervous around Takaki.  
  
“So, you like it?” Takaki asks as he cuts his pizza with the knife. Daiki who was daydreaming snaps out.  
  
“Eh? Eh? … What?” Daiki asks. Takaki laughs.  
  
“The pizza… do you like it?” Takaki asks once again. This time he asks it clearly. Daiki thinks for a while and nods.  
  
“But I prefer the soup…” Daiki said. Takaki nods. Then he wonders if Daiki likes the lowers he gave.  
  
“How about the flowers I gave you, do you like it?” Takaki asks before he eats his soup. Daiki blushes again, he remembers how Takaki gives it so suddenly and how Takaki made his heart skips a beat.  
  
“…Un…” Daiki replied and eats his soup too. Takaki nods, he is relieved that Daiki likes the flower he gave Daiki. Then Takaki wonders again.  
  
“How about me? Do you like me?” Takaki asks so casually as if that is an easy question. Daiki blushes and he doesn’t know what to do.  
  
“Idiot!” Daiki yells out. He is blushing so hard that his face seems like it would burn anytime soon.  
  
“Hey! Don’t call me an idiot!” Takaki argues.  
  
“I hate you!” Daiki said. He is still being nervous that’s why random words are slipping out from his mouth. And yeah, he’s adorable that way.  
  
“What?! Well, I hate you too!” Takaki says too. He’s being emotional so he’s just throwing back the words. Right now, both of them are completely being dishonest.  
After that words, both of them falls into the silence. They eat silently as if they are eating alone. Somehow, Takaki regretted that he says something like that to Daiki. Daiki also regretted that he said he hates Takaki. Then as minutes passed, they keeps in awkward silence until Daiki said something.  
  
“You… ha…have soup on your lips.” Said Daiki, nervously. Takaki tilts his head and his teasing mind taking over him.  
  
“Wipe it for me~” Takaki said like a 5-year-old.  
  
“Wh—what? You can wipe it yourself!” Daiki said as he tries to hide his blushing face. Takaki laughs out loud and grabs a napkin, then he gives it to Daiki.  
  
“Well I can, but I want you to wipe it~” Takaki said cutely.  
“Or else, … I’ll cry~” Takaki said. Surely he won’t cry, but that was a good thread. Daiki sighs and takes the napkin then he wipes Takaki’s lips with it. He wipes it gently yet shyly.  
“Thank you~” Takaki said when Daiki finished wiping his lips. Then Daiki blushes again. If someone can die due too much blushing, Daiki would have died now.  
“What? Are you blushing?” Takaki asks which makes Daiki rolled his eyes and throw the napkin to Takaki’s face.  
  
“As if!” Daiki said then he stands up and walks away.  
“Let’s go home!” Daiki said again as he keeps on walking. Takaki shakes his head while smiling like an idiot before he said :  
  
“Yappari, he’s adorable~”  
  
\--  
  
After they arrived at Yabu’s house, Daiki immediately goes away while Takaki visits Yabu’s room. When Takaki opens the door of Yabu’s room, Kei is there hugging the unconscious Yabu while wearing his kitty-ears Yabu likes so much. Haru is there too, changing Yabu’s infusion bag.  
  
“Hello Kei, Haru~” Takaki greets. Both Kei and Haru greet Takaki back. Haru smiles lightly and as he finished changing Yabu’s infusion bag he wonders about something.  
  
“How’s the ‘date’, Yuya-sama?” Haru asks, Takaki smiled as he remembers about what happen on their ‘date’.  
  
“Eh? Date? When?” Kei asks as he sits down on the bed. Takaki giggles.  
  
“Well, Kei-sama, he asked Daiki on a ‘date’ this afternoon.” Haru explained to Kei. Kei smiled widely and he seems excited about it.  
  
“So? So? How was that? Did niichan confessed?” Kei asks excitedly. Both Haru and Kei are waiting for the answer while Takaki… well, he’s just smiling.  
  
“Well… it went well~ though I didn’t really confess… but I did tell him that he’s special~ and oh he was so cute when he shyly wiped my lips~” Takaki said.  
  
\--  
  
While Takaki talking about his ‘date’ to Kei and Haru, on the other place Daiki is talking to Yuro while washing some plates.  
  
“…So how did you react? It is nice that he gave you flower, Daiki.” Yuro says as he puts the plates to its place.  
  
“I didn’t know what to do… I was so nervous too… so…. I… whacked his head…” Daiki said while lowering his head. Yuro laughs.  
  
“You’re really clueless.” Yuro said while keeps giggling. Daiki sighs.  
  
“I know! That’s why I feel a little guilty… I mean, he was so nice and all I did was insulting and whacking him…” Daiki said honestly. Really, Takaki and Daiki are such cute pair, though they aren’t a pair yet.  
  
“Jaa, how about so something for him in return? Just something simple that would make him happy?” Yuro suggested. Daiki tilts his head.  
  
“For example?” Daiki asks.  
  
“For example gives him so fruit, or give him yellow Chrysanthemums?” Yuro said. Yellow Chrysanthemum means ‘secret admirer’ so Yuro thought it might be fit for both Daiki and Takaki.  
  
“Yellow Chrysanthemum? No! He might know the meaning and then he’ll be all teasing to me.” Daiki said. Ah, he has a point though! Takaki is such a teaser so that kind of thing might happen.  
  
“Jaa do something else. I’m not a love expert Daiki, but I can tell you this : even one simple thing would make him happy if it is from you.” Yuro said. Actually, Yuro knows that Daiki and Takaki has mutual feeling as well as Kei knows about it. Daiki nods and thinks about what he can he do for Takaki.  
  
\--  
  
It’s quite late and Takaki already promised his sister to come home too, so he’s going home now. Haru is on Yabu’s room, guarding Yabu who is still unconscious. While Kei is bathing.  
  
“Daiki, please sent Yuya-sama to his car.” Yuro said. He’s doing it on purpose.  
  
“Why me?” Daiki yells out.  
  
“Because I am the head butler and I told you so. Come on, he’s Kota-sama’s guest, you have to give a good hospitality until he steps out from our household.” Yuro said. Now he’s using his authority. Daiki sighs while Takaki giggling.  
  
“It’s just sending me to my car, it’s not so hard to do right~” Takaki said.  
  
“Fine. Let’s go.” Daiki said unwillingly. Takaki giggles and follows Daiki. They walk to the parking place in silence, at least the awkward feeling is not around anymore.  
Once they have arrived to Takaki’s car, Takaki opened the key and Daiki opens the door for Takaki.  
  
“Thank you~” Takaki said, then he enters his car then he opens the window so he can talk to Daiki.  
“Also, thank you for today, nee~” Takaki said.  
  
“Un…” Daiki said.  
  
“Jaa, see you~” Takaki said. But before he can even started the car, Daiki holds Takaki’s hand.  
  
“Wait!” Daiki says. Takaki looks at Daiki and tilts his head.  
  
“Yeah?” Takaki asks. Daiki looks so nervous, what is he trying to do? They falls into a moment of silence for once again, but then Daiki takes a very deep breath and exhale it. Then with a very tinny voice he said :  
  
“Le…Let’s meet… on the pa—park tomorrow?”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Chap 3 accomplished~

Is Daiki asking for a second date? ahahaha~  
I wonder what kind of reaction Takaki would give...  
The 4th chap would be posted tomorrow, so wait for it nee~ 

Jaa, please leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it~  
and, 

**Thank you for reading!**   



	4. Love-Hate Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Daiki makes a move. He asks Takaki out to the park~ What will they do there? and when they are there, someone approaching, and he claims to love Takaki, who is this someone?

**Title :** Love-Hate Relationship  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, comedy, Drama?  
 **Summary :** This time, Daiki makes a move. He asks Takaki out to the park~ What will they do there? and when they are there, someone approaching, and he claims to love Takaki, who is this someone?

  
~~~  
"What?" Takaki asks. Daiki's voice is too small that Takaki can't hear it. Daiki pouts, well, he is nervous and he already tried his best to say that.  
  
"Let's... Me..meet on the pa...park tomorrow?" Daiki repeat his words. This time Takaki hears it. He got surprised actually, he never thought Daiki would ask him to go on a date. Or is it even a date?  
  
"*smiles teasingly* Are you asking me for a date?" Takaki said. Obviously he's teasing. Daiki whacks his head.  
  
"Idiot! As if I would ask you for a date!" Daiki said. He said so, but he is blushing like hell. Takaki giggles and nods.  
  
"Jaa, what is it then?" Takaki asks. Good question. If it is not a date, then what is it, Daiki?  
Daiki stays in silent, it seems like he doesn't know what it is called other than a date.  
  
"It... It's... It..." Daiki starts shuttering. Takaki can't stand this adorable Daiki any longer so Takaki pats Daiki's head.  
  
"I don't mind if it is a date, Daiki. So, let's call it a date, nee? Jaa, 1 PM at park near here. Sounds good, right?" Takaki said. Daiki blushes so much, but it's dark so Takaki can't really see Daiki's blushing face. Daiki nods.  
"Good. Jaa, I'm going home. Good night, Daiki." Takaki said nicely.  
  
"Go--good night, Yuya-sama." Daiki replied.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Takaki goes to the Yabu’s house and visits Yabu and Kei. After seeing Yabu, Takaki goes down from Yabu’s room to the living room. He’s thinking he can go to the park together with Daiki. Well, it is better than meeting on the park, right? In the living room, Haru is taking his break with Yuro while Daiki is nowhere to be found. So Takaki approach Yuro and Haru.  
  
“Yuro, Haru, did you see Daiki?” Takaki asks. Haru and Yuro looks at each other and giggles.  
  
“He is going to the park already, sir.” Haru answers. Takaki tilts his head and nods.  
  
“Ah, sou? Jaa, I better get going then~ Thank you Haru, Yuro.” Takaki said before he walks to the door and walks to the park. The park is not far from Yabu’s house. It’s only like 10 meters away. Since it’s afternoon, the park is not too hectic, actually, it’s quite. After 3 minutes of walking Takaki finally arrived at the park. He looks right and left, looking for Daiki, and he finds Daiki on the swing.  
  
“Hello, chibi~” Takaki greets. Daiki stands up from the swing and whacks Takaki’s head.  
  
“I’m not chibi, idiot!” Daiki said, in quite high tone. Takaki giggles and sits on the swing next to Daiki. Takaki wonders why Daiki asks him to meet on the park, so he decided to ask.  
  
“So? Why you ask me here? Are you going to confess to me?” Takaki said. Again, he’s being a teaser. Daiki whacks his head again. Takaki giggles.  
  
“No! I just…. I… I just… want to have lunch with you…” Daiki said with such little voice. Takaki tilts his head.  
  
“If you want to have lunch with me, then why not at the restaurant?” Takaki asks. He got a point though. Why should it be on the park? Though, the park has a nice atmosphere.  
  
“Because… because… I… I…” Looks like Daiki is too nervous that he can’t even answer that. Daiki takes a very deep breath and calm himself before he properly answers. He takes a bento box and gives it to Takaki.  
“Because I made this for you.” Daiki said. Takaki was startled. He doesn’t know how to react, in fact, he never thought Daiki would make him something to eat.  
“You said… you never eaten a home-cooking food, so… I come up with this…” Daiki said. Takaki smiled happily and pats Daiki’s head which makes Daiki blushes.  
  
“Thank you, Daiki~ It made me really happy~” Takaki said. Takaki opened the bentou box and looks at such delicious yet simple home-made food. There are a lot of foods there, and everything looks delicious.  
“Waaah~ It looks delicious. Nee, let’s eat~” Takaki said. It seems like he is excited about eating the food. Daiki takes his bento box and opens it, then he grabs the chopsticks and gives it to Takaki too.  
  
“Un, let’s eat~” Daiki said. Takaki takes the chopsticks.  
  
“Itadakimasu~” They both said before they started to eat. Takaki tries the egg-roll Daiki made and it tastes delicious.  
  
“Uwaaah~ It’s so delicious~ No wonder Yuro assigned you to the kitchen, you’re so good at cooking~” Takaki praises Daiki. Somehow Daiki is happy to hear it, specially it comes from Takaki.  
  
\--  
  
After they eat a pleasant lunch together, they spend more time together, just talking while swinging on the swing. Daiki swings his swing quite hard, while Takaki slowly.  
  
“You look like a 5 grader if you do it so fastly like that~” Takaki said. Daiki rolled his eyes and stopped the swing.  
  
“So? Like I care… idiot” Daiki said. Takaki giggles and pinches Daiki’s cheek.  
  
“Can’t you be a little cuter? Or at least a little polite?” Takaki asks before he lets go of Daiki’s cheek. Daiki pouts and whacks Takaki’s head.  
  
“It’s hurt! Beside, why do I have to be cute?!” Daiki said, rather like yelling though.  
  
“Well… I don’t know~ But I would like to have a cute, polite, nice yet sensitive boyfriend~” Takaki said while looking at Daiki’s eyes. Daiki avoid Takaki’s eyes and whacks his head once again, this time a little harder than before.  
“OUCH! One thing for sure, I want a boyfriend that won’t whack my head 3 times in a day!” Takaki said again. Daiki looks away as he pouts. Just by then someone comes.  
  
“Yuya!” Said a cute guy. He runs to Takaki and hugs him.  
“Good afternoon, Yuya~” Said the cute guy politely, then someone in butler uniform comes too.  
  
“Good afternoon, Yuya-sama. Please forgive my master’s rudeness.” Said the butler. Daiki looks at them in confuse while Takaki just smiled like he always does.  
“Master, please don’t hug someone so suddenly, it might displease him.” Said the cutler to the cute guy.  
  
“It’s okay! Yuya would never be displease with my hugs! Right, Yuya?” Said the cute boy.  
  
“Yes~ It’s okay~” Said Takaki. They even haven’t let go of the hug yet.  
  
“But I believe, you want to let go of the hug now…” Said the butler, he sounds rather jealous or forcing them to let go of the hug. Takaki laughs lightly and let go of the hug.  
  
“I’m really happy to see you here, Yuya! I love you after all~” Said the cute guy. When hearing that word, Daiki throw a fierce deathly glare to the cute guy.  
  
“Thank you. I like you too~” Said Takaki. Daiki goes numb when he hears Takaki said that. He feels so weak and disappointed when Takaki said that.  
“Well, after all, you’ll never whack me or call me an idiot, right?” Takaki said while stealing a glance to Daiki, he also smirks. He purposely said that to make Daiki jealous, and it’s working alright.  
  
“Un~ I’ll never do that~” Said the cute boy.  
“Nee, Yuya, is he your butler?” asks the cute guy to Takaki.  
  
“Nice~ Ah! How rude of me…” Takaki said as he remembers that he has to introduced Daiki to them and introduce them to Daiki.  
“This is Daiki, he’s my friend’s butler actually, but he’s having lunch with me~” Takaki said. The cute boy nods while the cute’s boy’s butler bows. Daiki stands up and bows too.  
  
“From what country his butler certification is?” The boy asks. But, well, none of Yabu’s butlers have a certification. Yabu’s butlers are like friends to Yabu.  
  
“I don’t have one, sir.” Daiki said honestly. The cute guy giggles.  
  
“Really? Doesn’t that mean you’re not qualified or have ability to be a butler?” The cute boy innocently said, he doesn’t mean to hurt Daiki’s feeling, but it is. Then the cute boy’s butler bows to Daiki.  
  
“I’m sorry for my master’s rudeness. I believe your master have his own qualification of your ability.” The butler said. Daiki bows back indicating it is alright.  
  
“He’s quite impolite though…” Said Takaki which makes Daiki get irritated. Daiki glares at Takaki and whispering ‘idiot’ to him. Takaki laughs lightly.  
“Oh yeah, I haven’t introduce them to you, Daiki~” Said Takaki. Finally Takaki gonna introduce them to Daiki. Daiki desperately want to know who is this cute guy who said he loves Takaki. Then Takaki introduce them, he said :  
  
“This is Yuri, and his butler, Ryosuke.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

 

Chap 4 : Done!  
What do you think about it?  
Ahahaha~  
Hope you like it nee~  
and,  
please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be happy to get it~ 

Jaa,

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Love-Hate Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki goes to spy on the 'couple'. and somehow, it turned out to be an unplanned confession.

**Title :** Love-Hate Relationship  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki with side pairing TakaChii  
 **Words Count :** ~1500  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, comedy?  
 **Summary :** Daiki goes to spy on the 'couple'. and somehow, it turned out to be an unplanned confession.

 

  
~~~  
And so, Daiki goes to the park Takaki and Yuri will meet up at. He hides behind the bushes and observes from quite far. After an hour of waiting, Takaki comes with a box on his hand. It looks like chocolate box, so it might be chocolate. Then, not long after that Yuri comes. He comes alone too, his butler is not around him, which means Takaki and Yuri is alone now.  
  
“Tsk. They are on a date! Ugh, it made me angry.” Said Daiki to himself as he sees Takaki gives the box to Yuri. Yuri gladly accepts it and smiles purely. Yappari, Yuri is cute. Then, Takaki and Yuri walk away together. Daiki followed the from behind.  
  
\--  
  
Yuri and Takaki’s destination is the restaurant. They come to a high class restaurant and eat there. Daiki sits like 9 tables away but still observing them. It was going smoothly.  
  
“Daiki…-san?” said someone who is on the next table to Daiki. Daiki looks at him, it is Ryosuke.  
  
“Ryosuke-san?” Daiki said. Actually, Daiki is surprised to see Ryosuke is here. He thought Yuri was going alone. But no?  
“I thought, Yuri-san is going alone…” Daiki said honestly. Ryosuke sighs and nods.  
  
“He is…” Ryosuke said before he sips his tea.  
  
“Then why are you here?” Daiki asks as he observes the couple who is happily eating their meal right now.  
  
“I come here to spy on Yuri-sama.” Ryosuke said honestly. Daiki chokes on his tea and giggles. Ryosuke tilts his head.  
  
“I come to spy on them too!” Daiki said. So, Ryosuke and Daiki have the same intention.  
“But… why are you spying on him?” Daiki asks. Ryosuke blushes a little and sighs.  
  
“I’ll be honest… but… I like Yuri-sama… and I am extremely annoyed with Yuya-sama.” Ryosuke said honestly. Well, he’s such honest person. Daiki nods. He knows how Ryosuke feels now, as he also feels it.  
  
“Ah, sou! Jaa… let’s spy on them together for now?” Daiki said. Ryosuke thinks it is not such bad idea so he nods and agrees with it.  
  
“Un.” Ryosuke said. Then both of them look at the couple. They are done eating already and they are talking to each other. Though, Daiki and Ryosuke can’t hear the conversation, they can see how close Takaki and Yuri is right now. Yuri even slaps Takaki playfully and Takaki laughs nicely. Somehow seeing those scenes makes Daiki’s heart cries a little.  
  
“Ah… why does it so hurt…?” Daiki and Ryosuke mumble as they see the couple.  
  
\--   
  
After that, the couple goes to Takaki’s house, and of course Daiki and Ryosuke also go there. After all, they are spying on the couple. Right now, Ryosuke and Daiki are on the garden. The security guards don’t know they are there. They would like to see inside, but they can’t go inside Takaki’s house. And when they about to proceed closer to the front door, someone tugs Ryosuke’s sleeve.  
  
“Yuto-san?!” Ryosuke said in confused. Daiki tilts his head.  
  
“Spying on Yuri-sama, huh?” Yuto said. Daiki keeps tilting his head.  
  
“Ah! He’s the head butler on the Chinen residence, Yuto.” Said Ryosuke. Daiki bows to Yuto and so Yuto bows to Daiki.  
“And, Yuto-san, this is Daiki, my friend…” Ryosuke said again.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Daiki-san~” Yuto nicely said. Daiki smiles. Then Yuto gives his attention to Ryosuke.  
“Explain yourself. Missing from your duty for spying the young master?” Yuto said. Daiki giggles. Good thing Yuro wouldn’t do things like Yuto does.  
  
“Well… I… Ah! I’m worried about the young master!” Ryosuke comes up with an excuse.  
  
“I did not assign you to the young master, beside young master is with his friend, he should be save. Now, go back to the household, you have floors to sweep!” Yuto said. Daiki keeps looking at them and giggling. Ryosuke sighs.  
  
“Hai…” Ryosuke said.  
“But hey! Why are you here?!” Ryosuke asks. Yuto shakes his head.  
  
“Young master asks me to pick him up. Come on, let’s pick up young master and go home.” Yuto said as he walks away. Ryosuke waves his hands to Daiki and followed Yuto. Now, Daiki is alone. Then, he sees Yuri got into the car and drive away.  
  
“Ah! He’s going home~ Yatta~” Daiki said happily.  
“Now, no one is in my way~” he sings slowly. Since Yuri is gone from Takaki’s house, he doesn’t need to spy on Takaki anymore. So he decided to go home. But when he turns his body around, someone pins him to the bushes. It was Takaki.  
  
“Spying on me, Dai-chan?” said Takaki. Daiki blushes as Takaki’s face only 5 cm away.  
  
“N—n—no! Why wo—would I?!” Daiki said nervously. Well, he did spy on Takaki.  
  
“Then? Why are you here?” Takaki asks, still pinning Daiki to the bushes.  
  
“I… I… I… w—was… taking a walk!” Daiki comes up with an excuse. But that’s not quite a good excuse though.  
  
“Taking a walk?” Takaki tilts his head.  
  
“Yeah!” Daiki said.  
  
“In my garden?” Takaki said. Bingo! Daiki can’t hide it anymore. Daiki breaks cold sweat. He doesn’t know what to say anymore. Seeing troubled face of Daiki, Takaki giggles and unpinning Daiki.  
“Don’t tell me, you’re jealous and then you spy on me? Kawaii~” Takaki said like a little kid. Daiki’s face turns red and he whacks Takaki’s head.  
  
“I… I am not jealous!” Daiki said. Takaki giggles.  
  
“Your face told me that you are jealous~” Takaki said. He’s teasing Daiki again. Daiki’s face turns so red that Takaki can see it clearly. Takaki pats Daiki’s head and sighs.  
“Come on, stop blushing and come inside.” Takaki said. Daiki shakes his head. It looks like he doesn’t want to go inside.  
  
“Wh—why should I come inside anyway? I want to go home!” Daiki said. Takaki sighs.  
  
“Jaa.. up to you then~” Takaki said as he walks away to the front door. Then, suddenly, the automatic watering machines (you know, that thing for watering the garden automatically on time to time) switched on, and so it wet Daiki’s clothes.  
“Told you, you should have come in…” Takaki said while laughing. Daiki rolled his eyes and walks away from the garden.  
“Now you’re wet~” Said Takaki as he leans to the front door. Daiki looks at Takaki so hatefully and he pouts. Now, Daiki feels cold.  
“…You said you don’t want to go inside so… jaa nee~” Takaki said teasingly as he takes some steps inside. Daiki is shivering because of the cold.  
  
“Wa—wait!” Daiki said.  
  
“Yes?” Takaki stopped his steps.  
  
“Ta…take… me inside…” Daiki said shyly and slowly. Takaki can hear it alright, but he likes teasing so he pretends like he doesn’t hear it.   
  
“What? I can’t hear you, say that one more time~” Takaki said while he takes off the jacket he’s wearing and puts it on his arms.  
  
“Ta…take me i…in!” Daiki said, still slowly but louder than before.  
  
“Say it one more time please~” Takaki said. Daiki loses his patience and walks to the front door, then he whacks Takaki’s head and say it out so loud.  
  
“Take me in your house!” Daiki said. Takaki giggles and nods.  
  
“Hai hai~ For now, wear this, it’ll keep you warm~” Takaki said as he puts his jacket to Daiki’s shoulders. Daiki whispers ‘arigatou’ while blushing. Somehow, Takaki’s jacket just seems too big for him.  
“Come with me…” Takaki said as he grabs Daiki’s hand to lead him somewhere. Daiki just follows. Then they stopped on a certain room.  
“Come in.” Takaki said as he opens the room door. Daiki nods and takes a step in. Takaki giggles and walks to the closet. He looks for pair of clothes Daiki can wear.  
  
“Is…is this your room?” Daiki asks.  
  
“Yeah~” Takaki said as he closes the closet.  
  
“It…it’s ne—neater than I thought it would…” Daiki said. Takaki gives him some clothes to wear and smiled.  
  
“There’s the bath room, go there and change your clothes~” Takaki said as he points the bathroom location. Daiki nods and he walks to the bathroom. He enters the bathroom and closes the door. Inside there he still wonders if Takaki always nice to everyone, or it is just to him? In his heart he hopes that Takaki only nice to him, a little selfish maybe, but, isn’t that what we called ‘affection’?  
Daiki changes his clothes, and as expected, Takaki’s clothes are too big for him. Daiki sighs and look at himself in the mirror. He smells Takaki’s clothes and yappari, it has Takaki’s scent.  
  
“It smells sweet~” Daiki mumbles. Then he thinks of something.  
“I wonder…” Daiki mumbles on his own, he closes his eyes as he smells Takaki’s shirt which he is wearing. By that time, Takaki opens the bathroom door, but Daiki doesn’t notice him at all, he was busy thinking and looking at Takaki’s shirt. When Takaki about to tap Daiki’s shoulder, Daiki’s tears flows down as he said :  
  
“Yuya… I really love you…  
…I wonder…  
…Do you feel the same for me?...”  
  
TBC  
~~~

How's that?  
I wonder what Takaki will say nee~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
It will inspire me a lot~ 

and,  
 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Love-Hate Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki goes to spy on the 'couple'. and somehow, it turned out to be an unplanned confession.

**Title :** Love-Hate Relationship  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki with side pairing TakaChii  
 **Words Count :** ~1500  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, comedy?  
 **Summary :** Daiki goes to spy on the 'couple'. and somehow, it turned out to be an unplanned confession.

 

  
~~~  
And so, Daiki goes to the park Takaki and Yuri will meet up at. He hides behind the bushes and observes from quite far. After an hour of waiting, Takaki comes with a box on his hand. It looks like chocolate box, so it might be chocolate. Then, not long after that Yuri comes. He comes alone too, his butler is not around him, which means Takaki and Yuri is alone now.  
  
“Tsk. They are on a date! Ugh, it made me angry.” Said Daiki to himself as he sees Takaki gives the box to Yuri. Yuri gladly accepts it and smiles purely. Yappari, Yuri is cute. Then, Takaki and Yuri walk away together. Daiki followed the from behind.  
  
\--  
  
Yuri and Takaki’s destination is the restaurant. They come to a high class restaurant and eat there. Daiki sits like 9 tables away but still observing them. It was going smoothly.  
  
“Daiki…-san?” said someone who is on the next table to Daiki. Daiki looks at him, it is Ryosuke.  
  
“Ryosuke-san?” Daiki said. Actually, Daiki is surprised to see Ryosuke is here. He thought Yuri was going alone. But no?  
“I thought, Yuri-san is going alone…” Daiki said honestly. Ryosuke sighs and nods.  
  
“He is…” Ryosuke said before he sips his tea.  
  
“Then why are you here?” Daiki asks as he observes the couple who is happily eating their meal right now.  
  
“I come here to spy on Yuri-sama.” Ryosuke said honestly. Daiki chokes on his tea and giggles. Ryosuke tilts his head.  
  
“I come to spy on them too!” Daiki said. So, Ryosuke and Daiki have the same intention.  
“But… why are you spying on him?” Daiki asks. Ryosuke blushes a little and sighs.  
  
“I’ll be honest… but… I like Yuri-sama… and I am extremely annoyed with Yuya-sama.” Ryosuke said honestly. Well, he’s such honest person. Daiki nods. He knows how Ryosuke feels now, as he also feels it.  
  
“Ah, sou! Jaa… let’s spy on them together for now?” Daiki said. Ryosuke thinks it is not such bad idea so he nods and agrees with it.  
  
“Un.” Ryosuke said. Then both of them look at the couple. They are done eating already and they are talking to each other. Though, Daiki and Ryosuke can’t hear the conversation, they can see how close Takaki and Yuri is right now. Yuri even slaps Takaki playfully and Takaki laughs nicely. Somehow seeing those scenes makes Daiki’s heart cries a little.  
  
“Ah… why does it so hurt…?” Daiki and Ryosuke mumble as they see the couple.  
  
\--   
  
After that, the couple goes to Takaki’s house, and of course Daiki and Ryosuke also go there. After all, they are spying on the couple. Right now, Ryosuke and Daiki are on the garden. The security guards don’t know they are there. They would like to see inside, but they can’t go inside Takaki’s house. And when they about to proceed closer to the front door, someone tugs Ryosuke’s sleeve.  
  
“Yuto-san?!” Ryosuke said in confused. Daiki tilts his head.  
  
“Spying on Yuri-sama, huh?” Yuto said. Daiki keeps tilting his head.  
  
“Ah! He’s the head butler on the Chinen residence, Yuto.” Said Ryosuke. Daiki bows to Yuto and so Yuto bows to Daiki.  
“And, Yuto-san, this is Daiki, my friend…” Ryosuke said again.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Daiki-san~” Yuto nicely said. Daiki smiles. Then Yuto gives his attention to Ryosuke.  
“Explain yourself. Missing from your duty for spying the young master?” Yuto said. Daiki giggles. Good thing Yuro wouldn’t do things like Yuto does.  
  
“Well… I… Ah! I’m worried about the young master!” Ryosuke comes up with an excuse.  
  
“I did not assign you to the young master, beside young master is with his friend, he should be save. Now, go back to the household, you have floors to sweep!” Yuto said. Daiki keeps looking at them and giggling. Ryosuke sighs.  
  
“Hai…” Ryosuke said.  
“But hey! Why are you here?!” Ryosuke asks. Yuto shakes his head.  
  
“Young master asks me to pick him up. Come on, let’s pick up young master and go home.” Yuto said as he walks away. Ryosuke waves his hands to Daiki and followed Yuto. Now, Daiki is alone. Then, he sees Yuri got into the car and drive away.  
  
“Ah! He’s going home~ Yatta~” Daiki said happily.  
“Now, no one is in my way~” he sings slowly. Since Yuri is gone from Takaki’s house, he doesn’t need to spy on Takaki anymore. So he decided to go home. But when he turns his body around, someone pins him to the bushes. It was Takaki.  
  
“Spying on me, Dai-chan?” said Takaki. Daiki blushes as Takaki’s face only 5 cm away.  
  
“N—n—no! Why wo—would I?!” Daiki said nervously. Well, he did spy on Takaki.  
  
“Then? Why are you here?” Takaki asks, still pinning Daiki to the bushes.  
  
“I… I… I… w—was… taking a walk!” Daiki comes up with an excuse. But that’s not quite a good excuse though.  
  
“Taking a walk?” Takaki tilts his head.  
  
“Yeah!” Daiki said.  
  
“In my garden?” Takaki said. Bingo! Daiki can’t hide it anymore. Daiki breaks cold sweat. He doesn’t know what to say anymore. Seeing troubled face of Daiki, Takaki giggles and unpinning Daiki.  
“Don’t tell me, you’re jealous and then you spy on me? Kawaii~” Takaki said like a little kid. Daiki’s face turns red and he whacks Takaki’s head.  
  
“I… I am not jealous!” Daiki said. Takaki giggles.  
  
“Your face told me that you are jealous~” Takaki said. He’s teasing Daiki again. Daiki’s face turns so red that Takaki can see it clearly. Takaki pats Daiki’s head and sighs.  
“Come on, stop blushing and come inside.” Takaki said. Daiki shakes his head. It looks like he doesn’t want to go inside.  
  
“Wh—why should I come inside anyway? I want to go home!” Daiki said. Takaki sighs.  
  
“Jaa.. up to you then~” Takaki said as he walks away to the front door. Then, suddenly, the automatic watering machines (you know, that thing for watering the garden automatically on time to time) switched on, and so it wet Daiki’s clothes.  
“Told you, you should have come in…” Takaki said while laughing. Daiki rolled his eyes and walks away from the garden.  
“Now you’re wet~” Said Takaki as he leans to the front door. Daiki looks at Takaki so hatefully and he pouts. Now, Daiki feels cold.  
“…You said you don’t want to go inside so… jaa nee~” Takaki said teasingly as he takes some steps inside. Daiki is shivering because of the cold.  
  
“Wa—wait!” Daiki said.  
  
“Yes?” Takaki stopped his steps.  
  
“Ta…take… me inside…” Daiki said shyly and slowly. Takaki can hear it alright, but he likes teasing so he pretends like he doesn’t hear it.   
  
“What? I can’t hear you, say that one more time~” Takaki said while he takes off the jacket he’s wearing and puts it on his arms.  
  
“Ta…take me i…in!” Daiki said, still slowly but louder than before.  
  
“Say it one more time please~” Takaki said. Daiki loses his patience and walks to the front door, then he whacks Takaki’s head and say it out so loud.  
  
“Take me in your house!” Daiki said. Takaki giggles and nods.  
  
“Hai hai~ For now, wear this, it’ll keep you warm~” Takaki said as he puts his jacket to Daiki’s shoulders. Daiki whispers ‘arigatou’ while blushing. Somehow, Takaki’s jacket just seems too big for him.  
“Come with me…” Takaki said as he grabs Daiki’s hand to lead him somewhere. Daiki just follows. Then they stopped on a certain room.  
“Come in.” Takaki said as he opens the room door. Daiki nods and takes a step in. Takaki giggles and walks to the closet. He looks for pair of clothes Daiki can wear.  
  
“Is…is this your room?” Daiki asks.  
  
“Yeah~” Takaki said as he closes the closet.  
  
“It…it’s ne—neater than I thought it would…” Daiki said. Takaki gives him some clothes to wear and smiled.  
  
“There’s the bath room, go there and change your clothes~” Takaki said as he points the bathroom location. Daiki nods and he walks to the bathroom. He enters the bathroom and closes the door. Inside there he still wonders if Takaki always nice to everyone, or it is just to him? In his heart he hopes that Takaki only nice to him, a little selfish maybe, but, isn’t that what we called ‘affection’?  
Daiki changes his clothes, and as expected, Takaki’s clothes are too big for him. Daiki sighs and look at himself in the mirror. He smells Takaki’s clothes and yappari, it has Takaki’s scent.  
  
“It smells sweet~” Daiki mumbles. Then he thinks of something.  
“I wonder…” Daiki mumbles on his own, he closes his eyes as he smells Takaki’s shirt which he is wearing. By that time, Takaki opens the bathroom door, but Daiki doesn’t notice him at all, he was busy thinking and looking at Takaki’s shirt. When Takaki about to tap Daiki’s shoulder, Daiki’s tears flows down as he said :  
  
“Yuya… I really love you…  
…I wonder…  
…Do you feel the same for me?...”  
  
TBC  
~~~

How's that?  
I wonder what Takaki will say nee~  
Please do leave me a comment,  
It will inspire me a lot~ 

and,  
 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Love-Hate Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yes, this is how it's end~

**Title :** Love-Hate Relationship  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, comedy  
 **Summary :** And yes, this is how it's end~

  
~~~  
Takaki freezes at his place. He isn’t sure about what he just heard. He indeed always teases Daiki, but he never knows that Daiki REALLY likes him. Ah, how he feels blessed right now. Of course, Daiki still haven’t notices that Takaki is there. He’s still closing his eyes while smelling Takaki’s shirt.  
  
“You know Daiki, if you want to smell my scent, you just can hug me~” Takaki said suddenly. Daiki was so surprised that he jumps out from his place.  
  
“Yu…yu…yu…yu…yuya…” Daiki said shuttering so much. Takaki giggles and hugs him.  
  
“So you’re saying? You love me?” Takaki said. Daiki blushes so hard, after all, he never dreamt Takaki would know his feeling and hugging him like this. Daiki keeps in silent.  
“What? Tell me! You love me?” Takaki asks once again. But Daiki is too nervous to answer. Takaki giggles and let go of the hug.  
  
“Wh…what are you saying?!” Daiki said while blushing. Ah, he’s so embarrassed that he wants to commit a suicide. Takaki is always playful he always being teasy and all. But this  time he decided to get serious. His eyes turns sharp, his tone turns firm yet gentle.  
  
“Nee… let’s get serious.” Takaki said as he grabs Daiki’s hand and leads him to the room. He stopped in front of the bed and let go of Daiki’s hand.  
“Listen, you might think that I was only playing or teasing you, but the truth is… you’re special to me in any kind of way.” Takaki said honestly. Now, he’s trying to confess properly.  
  
“Eeh?” Daiki confused that he doesn’t know how to react.  
  
“Daiki, you know… you’re the most ruthless guy I ever known. No one ever whack my head for 3 times in a day but you…” Takaki haven’t finished his words yet, but Daiki got irritated already.  
  
“What?! So you get serious only to insult me?!” Daiki asks angrily. Takaki giggles and continues.  
  
“…But that’s the point! Because you ARE ruthless, you just fit to be with me.” Takaki said. There’s a long paused after that. Daiki tries his best to understand what Takaki means.  
“And you are not cute at all, you are not pretty at all, and you’re chibi alright~” Takaki said. This makes Daiki got angry a little, but his anger was tamed down by Takaki’s hug.  
“You’re not tall, but that way you fit in my hug. You’re not cute but you’re adorable in every way I see you. You’re not pretty, because you’re beautiful, Daiki…” Takaki said lovingly. He lets go of the hug while Daiki keeps in silent. Now he knows where this conversation leads them to.  
“Therefore, to the adorable you, to the beautiful you, to the ruthless you… I’ve fallen in love.” Takaki said.  
  
“Eh?” Daiki tilts his head. He can’t believe what he just heard.  
  
“I’ve fallen in love with you, Daiki. I love you. In every way, I love you.” Takaki said honestly. Daiki keeps in silent. He’s too happy that he can’t even move.  
“Will you be mine, Daiki?” Takaki asks. Ah, how he wishes Daiki says yes, but hey, he is!  
  
“Un…” Daiki said slowly. Takaki can hear it, but his serious self is gone away now. He wants to tease now.  
  
“What? I can’t hear you~” Takaki said. Daiki got irritated and whack his head.  
  
“Yes I will, you idiot sadist!” Daiki said. Then both of them laugh happily. Takaki hugs Daiki once again before he captures Daiki’s lips.  
  
“I love you, chibi~” Takaki whispers when they broke the kiss.  
  
“I love you too, idiot sadist~” Daiki said. Ah so this is their love-hate relationship? Saying ‘I love you’ to each other while insulting each other. Kawaii~  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, Takaki drives Daiki to Yabu’s house. Well, you can say it as Takaki drives Daiki home while visiting his friend. Right now, Daiki and Takaki is holding hands while walking to the front door. But when they step right in front of the front door, Daiki lets go of Takaki’s hand.  
  
“Eh? Why you let go?” Takaki ask.  
  
“Because… because… I…” Daiki can’t say it. Well, he’s just too shy.  
  
“You’re shy are you?” Takaki said as he shakes his head and giggles. Daiki pouts and blushes but he nods. Takaki sighs and pats Daiki’s head.  
  
“Alright then. Jaa, I’m going to Kota’s room for a while, nee~” Takaki said. Daiki nods, giving a permission. Takaki kisses Daiki’s forehead before he left Daiki. Somehow, Daiki blushes and feels so blessed.  
  
“Are? Yuya-sama and Daiki are dating now?” Yuro suddenly comes out of nowhere.  
  
“It seems like it, Yuro-san.” Haru also comes out of nowhere. Daiki blushes and looks away to hide it.  
  
“Eh? Where’s Kei-sama?” Daiki asks, he tries to get off topic. But, he got a point though, where’s Kei, usually Kei is with one of the butlers.  
  
“Kei-sama is in Kota-sama’s room. Kota-sama just awaked from his unconsciousness, so we thought we would give them some time alone.” Said Yuro nicely. So Yabu is awake now? That’s great.  
  
“Really?! Jaa, I’m going to see him~” Daiki said. Yuro and Haru followed him to Yabu’s room.  
  
\--  
  
Daiki opens Yabu’s room door and finds Takaki is hugging Yabu so tightly. Well, for Daiki it is just fine. Well, Yabu is Takaki’s best-friend, and Yabu just awaked up from his unconsciousness, so it is normal for Takaki to hug Yabu. Make sense, right? But what makes Daiki jealous is what happened next.  
  
“Oh Kota, thank you so much! I love you so so so much~” Takaki said. Somehow he said it alright. Seeing that Daiki whacks Takaki’s head so hardly while Kei bites Takaki’s hands.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, you idiot!” Daiki said as he whacks Takaki’s head again. Takaki hisses in pain as his head hurts as well as his hands. Kei keeps biting Takaki’s hands until Takaki lets go of the hug.  
  
“Kei, what are you doing?” Yabu asks as he giggles. Kei still looks at Takaki hatefully.  
  
“Yuya-niichan, don’t you ever touch MY Kota-sama, got that?!” Kei said as he hugs Yabu protectively. Yabu giggles and pats his head.  
  
“Agrh! You’re making me angry in the very first day we’re dating! What kind of boyfriend are you, huh?!” Daiki said as whacks Takaki’s head. Takaki hisses. Then Daiki walks out from Yabu’s house as fast as he could.  
  
“Go, chase him, Yuya.” Said Yabu while hugging Kei. Takaki nods and chases Daiki down. Somehow, Takaki knows that Daiki is on the garden, near the gate where Yuro planted some cat nip. Well he’s always there when he’s depress or sad. So, Takaki goes there, and yup, Daiki is there, he’s sitting on the grass while patting a cat which is drunken by the cat nip.  
  
“Daiki…” Takaki called for Daiki cutely. Daiki looks at him with teary eyes.  
  
“I hate you!” Daiki said. Takaki sighs, then he sits next to Daiki. Daiki whack his head.  
“Don’t sit here!” Daiki said. Takaki gets irritated as Daiki already whack his head 7 times today, so Takaki grabs Daiki’s hands and seriously looks at him.  
  
“Stop whacking me! It’s the 7th time already!” Takaki said. Daiki pouts and looked away.  
  
“Anou nee, I hugged Kota because I was too happy. I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling.” Takaki said softly as he pats Daiki’s head.  
  
“I do not believe you.” Daiki said. Takaki giggles.  
  
“Alright then… but let me ask you, do you know why I was so happy that I hugged Kota?” Takaki asks softly again. Daiki shakes his head and looks to the cute cats.  
“I was so happy because he gave me a permission to bring you to stay with me in Takaki residence.” Takaki said. That’s right! Takaki asked Yabu if he can bring Daiki to his house to live with him and Yabu said it’s okay. That’s why Takaki was happy. Daiki got surprised, Takaki knows it and kisses Daiki’s lips.  
“So… Daiki, will you live with me? In my house?” Takaki said. Daiki couldn’t get any happier now.  
“You can just quit your job, but if you want to keep it, I’ll drive you here for work every day~” Takaki said sweetly. Daiki smiled and nods madly.  
  
“Un~ I will~ and I want to keep my job…” Daiki said. Takaki smiled and pats Daiki’s head.  
  
“Thank you, chibi~” Takaki said. Daiki pouts as Takaki called him ‘chibi’ again. But, somehow it becomes special nick name, right?  
  
“I hate you, Idiot!” said Daiki. Takaki giggles and moves closer to Daiki. The distance between Takaki’s face and Daiki’s face is only about 4 cm now.  
  
“What did you say, honey?” Takaki asks sweetly. Daiki blushes.  
  
“I… I… I… lo—love you, idiot.” Daiki said as he blushes. Ah, he’s such shy tsundere boy. Takaki kisses his lips passionately, he caresses Daiki’s head and then while smiling he whispers :  
  
“I love you too, chibi~”  
  
END  
~~~

How's the ending?  
Though I didn't discribe what happen about Yuri, Ryosuke, and Yuto nee~  
Gomen about that,  
but, the main pair is TaDaiki anyway ahahaha~ 

I am really sorry I can't reply comment at the moment *bow deeply*,  
I have some things coming up...  
but I'll reply it as soon as I can! 

Jaa,  
 **Thank you for reading!**

 


End file.
